


Reassure me

by FallonsRidey



Category: Dynasty (TV 2017)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22870912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallonsRidey/pseuds/FallonsRidey
Summary: “You’re so cute”
Relationships: Fallon Carrington & Liam Ridley, Fallon Carrington/Liam Ridley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Reassure me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bookishgypsy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookishgypsy/gifts).



Everything was just perfect, Liam was in a state of eternal bliss surprisingly actually considering a few hours earlier he had sprung Fallon with “This is my son connor, you’re a step mum Fall!”

In reality Fallon was very excited, she always wanted to be a mum and after Liams decision this was the closest thing till they make a future decision. Honestly Liam was having a whole different experience, it was nerve racking! He didn’t want to be his mother all over again, can you blame him?

Fallon was all the reassurance he needed, the smile on both of there faces made his heart ache. His own family?His future wife? His son? How was it going so well, everything seemed to go wrong recently so this all came as a shock!

Hours had past, laughter had came and gone. He was happy, they were happy! That’s all that mattered then and there,   
“Alright buddy time to get you home.”  
Fallon said her goodbyes and then got a little shock from Liam. Hands snaking around her waist as he peppered a kiss on her cheek   
“You’re so cute!”


End file.
